Submitting to Dash
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Dash makes Danny his bitch! ONE-SHOT!


**THIS IS MY FIRST DANNY PHANTOM STORY! DANNY POV!**

By the time I finished college at Indiana University, I had never been with a guy, and really never thought about doing anything like that. My name is Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. To make a long story short, I have ghost powers. I use them to defend the good citizens of the world. Of course the only people who know my secret are my best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley and my sister Jazz. However when I turned 15, I decided to focus more on my future and my schoolwork. I kept a 4.0 GPA in high school so getting in IU was a piece of cake. How I found time to be on the dean's list and still fight ghosts I'll never now. Anyway back to the main story. I moved to southern California when I was 23, soon after graduating, to work there on the production staff of a new sitcom. Sounds glamorous, but it really isn't; and the show never made it to TV. But it was a good move; I liked the weather, and the girls were prettier than Eastern or even Southern ones.

Pretty soon I hooked up with a new actress who played a minor part on the show I was working on; she was a real bombshell, and had been hired to play the "stupid blonde." She looked it. About 5'9, only an inch or so shorter than me, deep tan, strawberry-full lips, breasts not too large or small, and a large, firm ass, big but without the fat. She turned heads everywhere we went and loved to dress sexy; we ended up going to the beach a lot, and in her tight white or green bikinis, she'd always be the center of attention wherever we walked.

I was not bad-looking myself, and I did well with girls in general; we were a good fit. I was about 5'10, with wavy black hair that I highlighted in the front, and a boyish face; I weighed in at about 150, and so I had muscles big enough for my size, but not really huge by any means. I was more slim and toned, with good definition, a nice tan, and a smooth body.

Lately, we had ended up going to the beach a lot with a group of her friends: actors, actresses, others who worked or wanted to work in the entertainment business. It suited me fine, most of them were cool people from everywhere; but there was one guy I didn't really care for. His name was Dash Baxter aka my tormentor in high school. He was and still is a rude asshole. I didn't know he'd end up in Cali like me but I could tell he's fitting in just fine, though, because he looked like the stereotypical southern California muscle-beachdude. Think a cross between a blonde version of Chris Klein and of Paul Walker, though more pumped up, and with a mean look in his eye.

Dash was about 6'2 (in high school he was 5'10), really well cut, defined, bulky but not the freak bodybuilder type. He had rocky, really broad shoulders, pumped-up pecs, and meaty forearms with veins always showing. Not a six-pack, but an eight-pack, and all the muscle-lines around his narrow waist really showing. He was my age, but like me he had no hair on his body really, and only sparsely on his buff, strong legs. He liked to show off too and stretch his tanned body in the sun so all the muscles would really show. I hate to admit it but all those years of playing football really gave him the perfect body.

Dash had very blond, almost white hair that he kept short in the back but longish in the front, so that it came to the sides of his eyes. It was well-known that he got any girl he wanted, and that he had wanted and gotten plenty; he was also popular with the guys, I guess partly because of his success with girls, partly because of his parents' huge mansion where he held big parties often, partly because he had a sort of bad-ass "leadership" presence, and always made himself the big cheese.

So I admitted to myself that I was impressed with his looks and the number of girls this guy was able to get, but all these good points aside, like I said, I never got along with him. He had a commanding presence, and was always the center of attention, and I was more laid-back, and so considered this guy arrogant and full of himself. Mostly we ended up just ignoring each other, though sometimes we would banter and poke fun.

Lately, however, I had started to get the feeling that Dash was putting the moves on one girl, Julie, the blonde. I had a talk with her about it, but she blew me off, and told me to grow up. That's when my ghost sense came in. Now either I'm having a cold or Julie was a ghost. I guess I tried to put it out of my head, but I couldn't escape the feeling that something was going down; for example, we would be on the beach, and I'd be talking to some people, but Dash would always be next to Julie, sort of crouching down, talking, laughing. This happened often. One time, I remember, he snapped the strap of her thong and they both laughed-just small stuff like that, but it happened a lot. Then one night at one of his parties I lost sight of Julie for a while, and then I found out from a friend that she was in a room on an upper floor, blowing Dash. I got really irked, looked around, and sure enough, I found them in a sort of living room, with other people around, making out.

Julie stopped when they saw me, and we ended up still going out together. She told me in private that she was indeed a ghost but she wanted to experience human relationships and she wasn't going to cause any trouble. I was annoyed, mostly because a ghost was kissing my worst enemy from high school so I had made out with other girls at parties while dating Julie-so it was annoying, but Julie apologized, said it wouldn't happen again, etc., so I forgot about it. After that, I really started to hate Dash with a passion (more than in high school), and we really ignored each other completely. The thing was, he was still talking with Julie a lot whenever we were in a group of people, and talking to her more intimately than I would have liked. I tried complaining to her, but she always blew me off; she was a pretty wild girl, not the sentimental sort at all. And I thought Kitty was the most bitchiest female ghost!

Anyway, one night we ended up going together to another one of Dash' parties-I didn't really want to, but all of Julie's friends were going, and she insisted. So we drove there around 11 at night, and it was pretty wild, both out in the front and when we went inside. Soon Julie went off with some of her girlfriends to talk and drink, I hung out with some guys, and had some beers. It amazed me that none of Julie's friends haven't noticed anything off about her like how sometimes solid objects go through her skin? A bit later I went upstairs, looking around; it was really a huge house. It had four floors and all of the upper ones were full of people doing coke, fucking, making out on couches, everything; there were some rooms that were just full of people zoned out on acid and Nexus.

Anyway, walking around the halls, as I passed a room sort of on a side corridor, the door opened and out walked a girl with short black hair with her top off. She was just putting a blouse on; she smiled at me, and walked on. When I looked in the room, there was Dash, shirtless, wearing a pair of jeans, standing next to a bed. We stood for a while looking at each other. He looked intimidating in the neon green light, his muscles seemed bigger, his broad shoulders huge, his arms, everything more pumped up.

"Hey Fenton, come in," he said in a deep voice. "I gotta talk to you about something."

Reluctantly, I walked in; I had a beer or two, but mostly I was just curious to know what this guy had to say.

"Dash, we're 23 now, can you start calling me by my first name?" I asked him.

"'Fraid not, Fenton." he said

"What do you want?"

"Cum'ere," he said, making a gesture for me to come closer. Now I was starting to get annoyed. I walked until I was about a couple of feet from him.

"Yeah, what is it Dash?"

I was grown to about 5'10 (from my 14 year old height of 5'4) not short, but Dash was 6'2, so he really towered over me from this up close. He looked me up and down, sort of with a smile on his lips.

"Let me ask you something, Fenton," he said. "You a fag?"

I didn't say anything for some time.

"Hey Fenton...I asked you something," he continued. "You gay or something?"

I felt like I was about to punch this guy. Looking at his huge shoulders and bulging biceps, I reconsidered. The smile was still on his face, but he had that mean Dash look in his eye now.

"No...no, Dash, I'm not," I said, "And anyway, it's not really any of your business."

At this Dash looked me up and down again, and the smile turned into a smirk.

"I've seen you look at me on the beach all the time, faggot," he said. "I've seen you check me out. Cut the crap."

At this, I put my beer down on a night-stand, turned, and tried to take a swing at him. It was a bad idea. Dash caught my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back. He put pressure until the pain was too much and I groaned, at which point he kicked his knee into the small of my back and released me, pushing me forward. I almost lost my balance, then turned around only to find Dash right in my face. He grabbed my neck with one hand, but only lightly. He looked me right in the eyes, and his strong stare seemed to go right through me. I wasn't scared, but there was also something else, something about his stare, or his hand around my neck and the arm muscles flexed...The idea of fighting back completely flew out. Dash then let go and turned around. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down on arm-chair. He was still looking at me, now with a satisfied smirk on his face. I was standing still, not knowing what to do. I could have left, but didn't.

Dash then said, in a tone of command,

"Get your faggot ass over here."

I hesitated for a second, but I was sort of afraid he'd kick my ass again; then there was something...his stare made me do it. Something about him, about the way he said it, made me comply. I walked next to where he was sitting. As soon as I did this, he kicked in one of my shins with enough force that I lost my balance and ended up on one knee in front of him. I put my hands on his knees for balance, trying to get up. At this, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him until I was on both knees.

"That's just where I want you, Fenton," he said, sort of smiling.

I looked up at him, questioningly. He let go of my arms. Then he grabbed my hair at the back of my head strongly and pulled my head back, while I was still looking into his eyes. With the other hand, he unzipped his jeans; I knew where this was going now, and felt like I wanted to leave. But I didn't. His powerful stare was almost hypnotic.

"I want you to suck my cock," he said, staring, smiling. I started to protest, but he put his free hand to his mouth, making a sshhh gesture. "Don't want to hear it, Fenton. We both know you want to suck my big dick. I'm gonna make you my cocksucker, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Anyway, it's gonna make things clear between us," he said-I knew what he meant, and I didn't like it. "So I don't want to hear it; just blow me like the pussy you are or I'll beat the shit out of you in front of all those people!"

I hated this guy more than anything and hated him more for doing this. I soo wanted to use my ghost powers right now but I can't reveal I'm half ghost to him. Yet at the same time I was somehow more in awe of him than ever. I looked at his strong tanned body, and all the muscles in his chest and his abs standing out, and the flexed arm holding my hair, and hearing his words made me lose completely all resistance. I was embarrassed, but I was actually starting to get an erection; I didn't know what to think. Dash seemed to know; he passed his bare foot against my crotch.

"Sporting wood, Fenton? I knew you'd be into this shit." Then he pressed with his heel; I moaned as a burst of shame and pleasure ran through me. He was looking me straight in the eyes, still holding my hair hard. Then he completely unzipped his jeans.

I knew Dash had a large cock from seeing him in swimming trunks on the beach, but I was not prepared for what I saw here. As he slowly inched his jeans down his waist, his giant cock was freed and slammed on his hard abs. It was 12 inches long, and the thing was, it was unbelievably thick.

"Yeah...looks good, huh, Fenton?" I was mesmerized and hard as hell.

"Man, I can't figure out why a hot chick like Julie would ever date a cocksucking faggot like you," he said. I looked up in his eyes again. I wonder if he'd say the same thing if he found out she was a ghost. "Let's see if you give head as good as she does."

At this, he pulled in my head. I didn't know why I was doing this. I should have resisted, and tried to beat him up. Instead I was on my knees and about to willingly take his thick cock into my mouth. I instinctively opened my mouth as I got closer to the head of his huge, pulsing cock. Dash seemed to look right through me as my tongue touched the head of his cock. It tasted salty, but to actually have my tongue on another guy's cock was sort of shocking. Still looking right into my eyes, he forced my head down the length of his cock. I had to open my mouth until it ached just to get my lips around the huge girth. Then he started forcing me down his cock. He pushed me down until I started to choke and kept pushing; tears came to my eyes, I had no air. But then he let go.

"Shit, Fenton, you're one little faggot wimp; can't believe you just let me stick my cock down your throat. Choke on it, pussy," he said, then pushed me down again. The he started to bob my head up and down the length of his cock. I kept my teeth out of the way and swirled my tongue around the girth of his strong dick.

"Shit, Fenton, you're fucking good at this. This is how it's going to be from now on," he said looking right at me. "You slurping down my fucking cock, like the little bitch you are. Shit, this is how it should have been a long time ago. Can't even believe I didn't turn you into a cocksucker sooner. All those years of stuffing you in lockers I should've been stuffing you down my pants!"

He pressed on my hard cock again with his foot, and I moaned.

"Can't believe I took any shit from you and let that wimpy cock go anywhere near Julie." He bent over and got his head closer to mine. "She's mine from now on, faggot, got that?"

This comment sort of went by me, as I was in a daze, sucking his cock. It did occur to me that I hated Dash more than ever now; but in another way, I was more impressed with his audacity in turning me into his cocksucker. He had won completely, there was nothing more he had to do. If I used my ghost powers now, he'd definitely expect something's up. The rivalry between us was settled now as I was on my knees in front of him, his cock down my throat; there was nothing more he had to do to prove his dominance over me. Or so I thought.

"Yeah, blow me, Fenton." He looked at me. "Blow me faggot," he whispered again and again. "Suck my dick."

Then Dash pulled my head back of his cock. I breathed in heavily. Still holding me by my hair on my knees, he stood up.

"Stick out your faggot tongue," he ordered. I did.

Then he started smacking his large cock up and down on my tongue. I looked in his eyes, and noticed a mean smirk there, of contempt and victory.

"You're a pretty boy, you know that, Fenton?" He said, and beat his dick on my tongue. There were loud smacking sounds in the room. "Look good taking a tongue-slapping, bitch."

Then Dash pulled my head back down the length of his long cock, and I took it with pleasure. Dash grabbed the sides of my head and face-fucked me, his balls hitting my chin. He fucked my mouth with a ferocity that surprised me. The whole room was full of the sounds of slurping noises and his abs and hips smacking against my face. I was more turned on than ever, and started rubbing my cock through my pants.

"Shit, Fentonowski, your lips wrapped around my thick cock...your mouth is the best pussy, faggot!" He kept up his ferocious assault on my mouth.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, victoriously. "Eat my big dick, dipshit. You fucking cocksucker!"

He pulled his dick until only the head was in my mouth. Then with one hand he pushed on my forehead, while he pulled his cock out of my mouth with the other one by the base. I whimpered as it left my mouth.

"That's right. Suck that dick, pussy; now I'm going to show Julie what a little dipshit you are, huh?" His blue eyes were staring meanly, intensely right into mine. "You'd like that, faggot?" I nodded. "Say what you want! Say you want to suck my dick, shitwad."

"Please, Dash, let me suck your big cock. I want to suck your cock, Sir. Please let me blow you," I said, in a frenzy, not believing I could talk like that.

"Tough luck, pussy," he said, and started beating my face and cheeks with his cock. "I'll let you have another go at it later. Right now, I wanna cum on your face."

I looked up at him, surprised.

"Gonna cum on your fucking face, Fentonfag, gonna mark you as my property. I fucking own you now," he said and beat my face even harder with his huge cock.

It was long and thick, and I felt I was getting punched in the face. Dash started breathing more heavily, and beating my face harder. His face was red, and he was staring ferociously with his deep-blue eyes, down at me. Then, with a triumphant roar, screaming "Yeah!" Dash unloaded on my face once twice, three times hard;

"Fucking take my spunk on your face, slut!" he grunted.

Then he sort of pulled his cock up by the base and smacked my face with it again, erupting once more in my eye this time. All in all, he went six times on my face before he wiped off his cock in my messy hair and knocked me down on my ass by pushing my chest with his bare foot. He casually turned around, shucking off his jeans and grabbed a towel. I watched as his tight ass muscles and big back muscles moved and rippled. I realized I was still hard as hell.

"Just wanted to show you who's boss now, dipshit. You ever give me shit again and I'll fucking beat your ass in front of everyone and show them what a fucking wimp you are," he said casually, as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

He had worked up a sweat, and his strong body glistened in the dim neon light of the room. He wiped his brow, then added,

"Gonna take a shower, fag. You can jack off thinking about choking on my dick if you want to," he went on, with a smirk. "Looks like you need it." Then he left the room.

 **THE END.**


End file.
